


Vent

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, Impala, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sometimes Cas knows his husband so well, it's almost... supernatural!





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts), [myndisue66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myndisue66/gifts), [VampAmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/gifts).



Dean sighed as he lay in bed that Saturday morning. He had thought it would be nice to take Baby out for a drive somewhere or other, but yesterday Cas had said that he had made Plans (Dean knew a capital letter when he heard one) and that the mechanic should keep his whole weekend clear. Yawning, he rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs. 

The first sign of something not quite right was that Cas had not only made breakfast and eaten it, but was now washing up – and there was no food for his wonderful husband. And why was their cooler bag on the counter?

“Cas?” Dean asked, yawning again.

“An, you're up”, Cas said. “Good, nice and early. Ready to go?”

“Huh?”

“You're going on a road trip”, Cas said calmly. “I've packed you water and sodas, plus some slices of pie.”

Dean blinked hard. His husband was not making any sense.

“What?”

Cas's expression softened.

“I spoke to Sam”, his husband said, “and he told me that you mentioned to him that you miss the road trips you used to make when you were younger, when you would just go and drive off without any set destination. To vent, he called it. Well, the world – or the immediate MidWest – is your oyster today and tomorrow. And you can stop at all the Waffle Houses and Golden Corrals you like.”

Dean could feel himself welling up. Fortunately there just happened to be a spare tissue on the top next to the cooler.

“I so don't deserve you!” he muttered.

“Ditto”, Cas smiled. “And when you come back tomorrow evening, I may even let you cudd..... I mean, let you hold me in an approved manly-like manner the way you li.....”

He had to stop there because his husband was kissing the life out of him. Dean was trembling, and Cas could feel the salty tears running down his husband's face. 

“Good things do happen, Dean”, he whispered. “After all, you happened to me!”


End file.
